1. Field
The embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an apparatus for generating power voltages, and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus generating a storage capacitor power voltage and a gamma filter power voltage from a voltage supplied by a voltage source, an apparatus for generating a storage capacitor power voltage and a gamma filter power voltage from a voltage supplied by a voltage source, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus including a plurality of pixels controls brightness of each of the pixels by applying a data driving signal corresponding to input data to each of the pixels. By using the data driving signal, the display apparatus converts the input data into an image, and displays the image to a user. The data driving signals to be output to the plurality of pixels are generated by a data driving unit. The data driving unit selects a gamma voltage corresponding to the input data from a plurality of gamma voltages. The gamma voltages are generated by a gamma filter circuit. The data driving unit outputs the selected gamma voltage to a plurality of pixel circuits as the data driving signal.